Starlight, Starbright
by tattoofiend
Summary: Usagi is getting a little tired of waiting for her prince. As she is swept in a battle to free herself from the chains destiny has bound her to. But, she'll need more then a wish. Abandoned for now.
1. I could use a wish

Authors Note: So I'm back. I doubt anyone missed reading my stories. I don't think you could believe the writers block i've been having, let alone how many times a certain star light wants his odango.

They don't know their identities yet. Also, that this is after Seiya and Usagi's date and before everything went down hill for them.

Chapter one- I could really use a wish right now.

She wanted to see him, even though she knew it was wrong. She had a boyfriend, some one who she was destined for studying overseas. What would her friends think, if they knew of her delima? A snort escaped her, when she knew the answer to that question. Blue eyes looked out the window in her room, as the night sky was filled with stars.

"_I wish that i could choose my own path in life, that destiny had no say in my life."_

She looked at the sky one last time before shaking her head. These doubts, these feelings were no good. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye, hitting the carpet. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a star shining brightly, or that of the silver crystal letting off a soft light.

Somewhere across Tokyo, a raven haired boy stood on a bridge, overlooking the city he came to, just to find that one person. Instead of finding the one person he was meant to find, he found something different, since he came. A girl with a bright shine, that called to him like no other.

But not only her, but a sailor soldier as well. The sailor soldier who called herself, Sailor Moon, gave off the same light as his princess. She could heal the people, instead of just killing them, just like their princess. A blush graced his face as he thought of Sailor Moon.

"_What's wrong with me?" _

Morning light streamed into her room from the window, warming everything it touched with it's rays. A black cat stirred as the morning rays hit her in the eyes. Red eyes looked at the room around her, until a snore brought her back to the sleeping girl still in bed. The cat looked a the girls face, it was so calm and relaxed, far from the pain and torment she shown in her face the last couple of weeks.

"Usagi, don't star to doubt anything now."

The Tsukino household was starting their day, as they were getting ready for work and school. A loud shriek from upstairs causing them to stop what they were doing and looki up the flight of stairs. Apparently the high school girl, didn't quite grow out of waking up late. They all let a sigh, as if they would ever believe she would ever be early.

Footsteps pounded down the stairs as they head towards the door. A quick hello and goodbye said, as the front door opened and shut. Usagi was running down the sidewalk trying to make it to school on time. Today wasn't her day at all. She just neede to get to school before the late bell and avoid a detention.

Too bad some wishes didn't come true.

"Detention!"


	2. Switching Places

Authors Note: Thank you for the lovely reviews. Although, I feel the beginning was a little shaky. I don't want this to be another Darien and Scouts betray Usagi or they forget her. I just don't want them to be so demanding of her.

Song playing while writing: _The Pretty Reckless: __**Make me wanna die**_

_Starlight Starbright: Can you tell who is who? Part one_

The attacks were happening frequently. Eternal Sailor Moon watched as the phage was healed, after being weakened by attacks. Blue eyes scanned the deserted alley way, no trace of the sailor starlights.

They never stayed long, showing up when a phage appeared too strong for her, weakening it to where she could heal it. The mysterious leather-clad senshi never stayed long, they came, attacked and left.

A faint smile graced her face.

_"Just like Uranus and Neptune."_

She turned to watch the sun rise, detransforming and leaving a school girl in the spot where Eternal Sailor Moon once stood. Usagi looked longly at the open lake, as the light of the sun lightened her face.

_"Usagi-chan!"_

The sound of her name startled her, she turned to face the person who called her. Usagi watched as a girl with her school uniform came running towards her. Her long blonde hair, had a red bow in it. If you didn't know any better, you could mistake them for twins.

The girl stopped running as she reached Usagi's side, bracing her hands against her knees trying to catch her breath. The odango haired girl laughed lightly at her friend, who greeted her with a deep scowl.

_"Usagi-chan, you shouldn't run off so fast."_

Usagi just smiled lightly. She would have been running, but she didn't feel much like going to school, let alone dealing with luna. Seiya would be at school of course, but she couldn't tell him anything. A frown graced her face, as she remembered his words from yesterday.

_"Let's not have any secrets between us."_

_"Usagi?"_

_"I was just thinking of something. Minako, let's try an experiment."_

_"Usagi-chan, experiemnts involving us will results in disaster, let alone us going to the hospital."_

A playful light entered Usagi's eyes, as she looked at her confused friend. There was one thing she wanted to try with Seiya. He told her, it was her shine he liked, but what better way to test that theory.

"_No, We aren't doing a science experiment, Minako. We're going to trade places."_

Could Seiya Kou, tell the difference between the two blonde's?

There was something different in the air. The school life was the same, screaming girls, getting into the seats before you were late and the boring was the cause of disturbance in him? Blue eyes looked to the empty desk in front of him.

Odango was later then usual. Seiya looked to the empty desk next to Yaten. The other bubbly blonde was late as well. But from what they gathered from their friends, those two were late no matter what.

The teacher didn't stop her lecture as the door to the classroom opened, two tardy students walking into the classroom, taking their respected seats. They were hoping the teacher didn't notice them late.

"Detention!"

Usagi and Minako groaned in defeat. Could she make it through a day without getting detention for being late, probably not. Seiya laughed slightly. He watched the odango-haired girl who caught his attention.

"Hey Odango, late again?"

The idol flinched back slightly as the blonde turned and scowled at him angrily. He raised his hands in surrender, as he didn't want to experience the wrath of the blonde. But, as he watched her turned away, he noticed something off about her.

Seiya watched Minako from the corner of his eye, she was making goo-goo eyes at Yaten. There was nothing off about her. She was acting pretty normal, until he caught sight of her eyes. Blue eyes narrowed. There was something definetly off about those two today.

The school day ended and all the students were leaving. The only one's left behind were the students in detention.

Usagi glared at the back of Minako's head. Maybe the whole switching places was a bad idea, they were playing with fire. One of them was bound to slip up, especially since neither one of them was a good actress.

_cut back scene_

_Minako stared at her leader in shock. She wanted to do what? There was only one time Minako pretended to be Usagi and that was the time, when kaori had her transformation broach, almost giving Usagi's identity away._

Usagi shock her head, as she got up from her seat, leaving detention with her partner in crime. There wasn't a soul in sight, which was kind of scary. Who could be at school alone at night?

"_Minako, since we made it through one day. Let's just keep it up. You'll be me and I'll be you."_

The two blondes giggled to themselves as they walked out of the fron entrance of the school, walking easily with the crowd on the sidewalk. Normal lives looked so fun and easy, as opposed to trying to juggle living double lives.

You think Seiya will figure it out? He already noticed something was amiss.


	3. All good things end in disaster

Authors Note: Thank you to the reviews. They really encouraged me to write this chapter. I really want to have the senshi reveal their identities in a cool, heart-racing kind of way. So, before that happens. We must torture Seiya and Usagi. Poor Usagi, she is going to be giving a certain senshi of love an earful and perhaps a taste of her own medicine. So, for this chapter please remember. Usagi=Minako, Minako=Usagi,

Chapter three- All good things end in disaster

Usagi watched Minako and Seiya from a distance, as they continued to flirt. She flinced as she watched Seiya flirt with Minako, it hurt more then she was willing to admit. Although, she and Mamoru broke things off before he left. She wondered why she kept the idol at such a distance.

Usagi blinked in bewilderment. Was she jealous of Minako?

Usagi panicked as she watched the dark haired boy lean too close to Minako, too close for her liking. She had to think of something quick before she witnessed the kiss, that was she wanted to experience herself. Blue eyes darted quickly around their surroundings, landing on The Crown up ahead.

Usagi opened her mouth and yelled the one thing she knew would get her, this sudden announcment caused the pedestrians to stop and stare at her.

"Milkshake!"

The only response was a squeal from the girl, who was close to seiya's ear causing the singer to flinch and possibly have ringing in his ears for a good week. He never knew she had a set of lungs on her. Seiya didn't have much time to recover before he was dragged away to The Crown.

Usagi scowled as she watched the two enter the arcade. If anyone was getting a milkshake from Seiya, it was going to be her. This whole charade was a bad idea from the start and Usagi was paying for it.

The blonde stormed into the crown, looking around for her other blonde friend and Seiya. She spotted them and proceeded to make her way towards the unsuspecting couple. Minako was oblivious to the shadow that loomed over her, watching her idol, Seiya. This was a good day for her, being Usagi had it's perks.

_"Gomen, Usagi but after this, Seiya will be Minako Aino's"_

"Usagi-chan!"

The voice startled Minako from her fantasy of Seiya-chan. Minako opened her blue eyes trying to remain calm, as she looked at the person standing next to her table. Seiya was looking at the two girls, wondering why odango's friend, was upset with her.

"Minako-chan."

Seiya just sat there observing how the two girls were going to react, he never expected Odango's friend to be upset that she was here with him. He figured Aino-san would be chasing Yaten around today.

"Oi, Odano-atama"

"I told you not to call me that."

That outburst caused the two girls to freeze, they slipped up. They looked at Seiya from the corner of their eyes, too afraid to actually move. The three just stayed liked that until Andrew came back with the milkshakes.

"Usagi, what happened to your hair.?"

"Odango's hair isn't different"

Andrew looked at the popular idol in the booth, as if he just spoke something in a different language. Seiya along with Andrew watched the two girls who resembled statutes afraid if they moved slightly, they would draw attention from unwanted birds.

"You mean to tell me, you think the girl sitting with you is, Usagi?"

As if to dig a deeper grave for the two blondes, then they dug for themselves, as well as help from their friend, Andrew. The two girls might as well have planned their own funeral. The voices of their friends reached their ears.

"Can you feel that?"

"The sea is getting restless..."

So, that's the end of this chapter. Hope it was okay. Call this chapter, "The author was a little sick and was having weird dreams involving Fighter and Moon. Fighter is very aggressive when it comes to what she wants.


	4. A new battle on the horizon

Authors Note: Thank you to all the reviews and patience of people. I've been trying to write chapters out before posting, that way, you aren't just waiting for a single chapter. But, at least I'm getting where I want to be. At least for now.

* * *

"Say Something."

Usagi waited with bated breath, for her companion to say something, she would take yelling, but she couldn't take the silence it was killing her. She watched as a smile graced her companions face, causing her to feel uneasy. A scowl was her response to the smile on his face.

"So Odango, you were trying to trick me, the great Kou Seiya?"

Usagi groaned at the question he asked, letting her know that he wasn't going to let the prank go. Seiya was relentless to no end, maybe that's why she was attracted to him.

* * *

"I can feel them. The true starseeds of this galaxy."

A women dressed in a gold sailor suit stepped out of the darkness, her red eyes shining with malice and a cruel smile graced her face, as she looked at the solar system in front of her. This was the only one left.

She had most of teh galaxy under her control, soon the milky way would fall to her. She was the true ruler of this world.

"Find them, the true starseeds."

The women watched as four golden lights headed to earth to search out for teh starseeds, letting others do the dirty work for her. After all, the golden queen saw no reason to do it herself.

What were minions for?

* * *

A figure stood in a vast place, that was shrouded in mist and nobody could see anything directly in front of them. They stood in front of a large door that was open, letting the person see the place they watched for so many years. A place that was beginning to crumble before her very eyes, a tear escaped from her eye and fell down her cheek.

What was becoming of the future she was so certain of?

* * *

The enemy was tricky then the last one's they fought. Her mirror only showed a glimpse of shooting stars, before it went back to showing the girls own reflection gazing into the mirror. Michiru wondered if she was losing touch and that feeling didn't sit well with her.

The aqua-haired girl looked at her companion, who shared the same worried looked. But covered it up with a bluff.

"A new battle is storming."

* * *

Usagi and Seiya were walking around Tokyo, with no destination in mind. They were just enjoying the lazy sunday afternoon, basking in the sun and each other's company. The two teens were lost in their own little world they built.

Two warriors battling evil.

Two people from different galaxies.

One's mission to find their princess.

* * *

I'm just going to end it there. I didn't plan to end it so short. But, Sailor Iron Mouse just can't let me write her. She wants to introduce herself, in her own way. After all, she is certainly a little brat, wouldn't you agree?


	5. This is called Irony

Authors note: Oh, I don't even want to say, how sorry I 'am. But, I'm writing these as chapters and not as single ones. So, we can all be done and I can re-work another Seiya/Usagi fic.

Usagi wasn't sure what to make of this turn of events. She was certain that she was clearly dreaming, or just very sick and hallucinating. But no matter how many times she blinked, pinched herself, the image of Seiya, her best friend, becoming a sailor senshi, let alone a girl was mind blowing.

"Get out of here."

Usagi was brought of her shocked thoughts to stare at Sailor StarFighter. Surely she didn't think she would leave her to fight alone, even if her other comrades were with her. There was phages here among the enemy. Sailor Aluminum Seiren, who stood proudly behind her phages. The plan she had made, was working to her advantage.

Usagi shook her head as she gripped the locket, that hung in the middle of her bow. She couldn't decide what to do, Transform or hide. She was hoping that her locket would give her the courage to do the right thing. Even at the cost of exposing who she was?

Seiren watched the four people carefully. But kept her eyes more on the girl behind the sailor clad warriors, she was her main target. The other ones could be dealt with easily with the phages. After all, they couldn't fight and protect the girl at the same time.

"Usagi Tsukino, thank you for gracing me with your presence."

All three froze at her statement. This wasn't good, somehow she knew who she wanted all along, knowing how to get what she wanted. Fighter watched Seiren and the phages at the same time. Seiren started to walk towards the small group, causing fighter to shadow her movements.

Usagi panicked as everything took a turn for the worst. The phages took their fight up with the Starlights, leaving Usagi with Seiren herself. She took a step back as Seiren came closer, her hand reaching out for the transformation locket.

This is why Usagi hated airports. She remembered a time when she was here, fighting jadite. She was nearly run over by an airplane, now she was trapped inside one. She couldn't find the irony. Usagi watched in horror as Seiren grabbed the locket, trying to take it from her. But a soft glow burst forth from it, burning the Animates hand, causing her to nurse her injured hand.

"Moon Eternal Make-Up."

This wasn't time to be a crybaby. She was in a life and death situation. Everyone stared as Eternal Sailor Moon stood where Usagi Tsukino once stood. The Star lights couldn't be more surprised, that their classmate held this kind of secret.

But none of them were as surprised as Sailor Star Fighter. Here she was trying to protect her, Odango and her Odango turned out to be Sailor Moon. The soldier who had such amazing power, Fighter looked at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon faced off against Seiren, who had her arms raised in front of her, preparing to blast Sailor Moon with her Bracelets. Eternal Sailor Moon dodged the attacks, as the wall behind them blew up, She was just about to attack again, when she was knocked off her feet.

"Star Serious Laser."

Sailor Moon turned to see Fighter holding her Star yell out in front of her. She looked like a solider ready for the enemy attack again, but nothing happened. The Sailor soldiers watched as a telephone booth appeared and Seiren stepped into it and disappeared.

Yea, I think I will end it there. I was going to write more. But, I'm not quite sure what Is happening to this fic anymore.


End file.
